


Me and Mrs. Jones

by Kmomof4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/pseuds/Kmomof4
Summary: Emma and Killian dancing to the jukebox.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	Me and Mrs. Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, romantic prompt from @winterbythesea, on Tumblr. Svenja was looking for some mood music, and this song was on the list. With her blessing, I decided to write it.
> 
> All the love and thanks to profdanglais and HollyeLeigh for beta services.
> 
> Enjoy some Valentines Day fluff!

Me and Mrs. Jones

We got a thing going on

We both know that it's wrong

But it's much too strong to let it go now

we meet everyday, at the same cafe

6: 30 and no one knows she'll be there

Holding hands, making all kinds of plans

While the jukebox plays our favorite song

Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones

We got a thing going on

Both know that it's wrong

But it's much too strong to let it go now

We gotta be extra careful

That we don't build our hopes up too high

'Cause she's got her own obligations

And so do I

Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones

Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones

Well, it's time for us to be leaving

And it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside

And now she'll go her way and I'll go mine

But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time

Me and Mrs., Mrs., Mrs., Mrs. Jones

(Same place)

We both know that it's wrong

(Same time)

everyday at the same cafe

(Same place)

We got a thing going on, you know it's wrong

(Same time)

Killian Jones sauntered back toward the booth where his wife sat drinking her cocoa as the opening chords of _Me and Mrs. Jones_ floated into a deserted Granny’s diner from the jukebox. Making his way from the back hallway, he pushed the small tables and chairs out of the way, making a wider space next to the booth where he had been sitting. Extending his hand out to his bride, he murmured into her ear, “May I have this dance, _Mrs. Jones_?”

She lifted her emerald gaze to his with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Placing her hand in his, she rose gracefully from the booth as he drew her into her arms. Her body lined up perfectly to his as they began to sway while the smooth timbre of Billie Paul filled the diner.

_Me and Mrs. Jones_

_We got a thing going on_

He crooned the lyrics into her ear as he tightened his hold around her. Placing an open mouth kiss on her neck, he relished her gasp and shiver of pleasure, before whispering his alternative to the next line of the song in her ear.

_We both know that there’s nothin’ wrong_

_And it’s much too strong to let it go now_

He pulled back from his beloved with a raised eyebrow and a glint of desire in his eyes as he spun her out and then pulled her back into the hard planes of his body. Swaying again, Killian raised his hand to her hair before lowering his face to hers for a kiss.

_Holding hands, making all kinds of plans_

_While the jukebox plays our favorite song_

Emma trembled in his arms as their tongues dueled and hands roamed. The diner may have been deserted, even Granny leaving for the night, but the blinds were still open and anyone out on the street might be able to see the late-night liaison between the Savior and her pirate, but he’d be damned if he cared. His hand in his Swan’s golden locks while his hooked arm was around her waist, pulling her even closer against him.

Releasing her lips and resting his forehead against hers, he whispered the next lyrics of the song into the millimeters between their lips.

_Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Jones_

_We got a thing going on_

He groaned before he captured her lips again as her hands made their way under his waistcoat and shirt and then the waistband of his jeans.

“Ohhhh, Mrs. Jones,” he gasped, releasing her again as her hand brushed against where he was hard and aching for her. “There’s not a thing wrong, is there?” he inquired, pulling back from her slightly and staring into her lust glazed eyes.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed, “No, not a thing, Mr. Jones.” He drew her back, tightly into his arms as she nuzzled her face into his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his pulse point. “But I think it’s time to take this to a more private location. Don’t you?” She placed another kiss on his collar before leaning back to look in his eyes.

“Right you are, Mrs. Jones,” he agreed. He bumped her nose with his as the song was beginning to wind down.

_But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time_

_Me and Mrs., Mrs., Mrs., Mrs. Jones_

_(Same place)_

_…_

_(Same time)_

_…_

With a flick of her wrist, they were enveloped in a cloud of white smoke. Reappearing in their bedroom at home, he drew her into a passionate embrace before loving her long into the night.

_Fin_


End file.
